New Love, New Life
by chocolatesweetie
Summary: Kagome has always done things her way, until one day she meets a mysterious hanyou. Kagome has a chance to look at everything differently and change her ways of looking at things. Can she trust him not to break her heart? DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters only wish I did :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A Night Out On The Town

Kagome sat by the window checking one time to make sure everyone in the house was sleeping. She was sneaking out plaining on going to a party with Naraku her older bad boy boyfriend, along with there friend Shippo. Kagome was wearing a red skin tight tank top, a black mini skirt, fish net leggings, and black stiletto heels. Her lips had bright red liplick, and a touch of mascara on.

There was a tree outside her window close enough were she could grab on to it and climb down to the ground were Naraku was waiting hoping he couldn't see up her skirt remebering that she had put a thong on. She looked down seeing him smirking with delight, blushing at the thought that they had only slept together once and she was alreading to be bold enough to were such a thing in public.

When she got down to the lowest and called down to the hottie waiting below to catch her, when she dropped into he's srtong arms she felt he's on her thighs, and then on her ass as he slid her down to the ground.

"Ready to go?" Naraku asked.

"Only if you are." Kagome answered seductively.

He took her hand and kissed it, as he lead her to the car were Shippo was waiting in the car.

Kagome was thinking about how long her and Naraku had been dating, it has been over a month since she started liking the bad boy. He had black hair that went down to he's nose and covered he's face. Some days he was controlling always wanting to know were she was, or why she sometimes didn't text or call.

"It's about time", grumbled Shippo when they got inside the car, Kagome was in the passenger seat, Shippo in the back, and Naraku was driving.

'geez,' Shippo thought. 'I'm always have to wait on these two, I hate being a third wheel between them they just tag me along so people aren't staring at them. Im always late to events, because they're busy with they have there hands on each other, speaking of which'. "Hey. Keep your hands on the stiring wheel!", he yelled just as their black convertable swerved barely missing a white car because Naraku has his hand on Kagomee's inner thigh. "I'd like to make it to the party alive and in one peice. So could you keep your hands off each other untill after the party or at least wait until I'm not around."

"Will you shut up! We didn't have to bring you!", yelled Naraku. They just pulled up to the club. Kagome was not the least bit surprised when they pulled to a club that had a lot of dancers. 'Of course he would want to come here he is such a lecher!' Kagome thought. 'Not tonight! He is only going to keep he's eyes on me!' They went out onto the dance floor and they were grinding when he suddenly left. She stopped looking around for him when the growd parted, and she saw him dancing with one of the dancers with his hands touching her in aproppiately.

'I can't believe him! grrr! Fine if thats the way he wants to play, Go ahead! Two can play this game.' Looking around the room for someone to make Naraku jealous. Not seeing anyone that would really make him mad, she gave up for the moment looking for Shippo when she found him drooling over three dancers on the stage.

Figuring she would just leave him to that she decided to go for a walk around town seeing as the boys were to busy. Walking out the door noticing all the looks from guys, and the disapproving ones from the elderly, not really caring as she continued walking down the sidewalk not watching where she was going. Smack! she had run into someone both dropping to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry the chapters are so small please R&R. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 2

'Why would she break up with me? I don't understand what I did wrong.' Inuyasha thought. He had been crying for most of the night, Sango was so quiet sometimes it was hard to tell. They had been dating for almost a half a year, in fact in two weeks it would be excatly six months, he was going to get her a cheap bracelate he saw her looking at in the mall. Inuyasha could barely afford to buy the bracelate it was $25, but he was to busy helping his brother pay rent since both there parents died in a fire, and he and Sesshomaru had to live in a apartment while both of them working.

It was cold outside as the frigid air whipped around him and through his long, shiny, silver hair. It made his doggie ears twitch. He lost in thought about why Sango would break up with him when he ran right smack into this girl who was dressed like a slut, but looked damn hot. She had brown eyes and black hair, she layed there laying on the ground yelling at him to help her up.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry!" He told the girl he knocked over.

"You going to help me up or not?" The girl laying down on the ground yelled at him. He reached down and she grabbed his hand. He pulled her to her feet and she dusted herself off as he stared at her. 'She's gorgeous!' Inuyasha was thinking as she got up. "What are you staring at pervert! Haven't you seen a girl wear a mini skirt before?" She glared at him. "Keh, sorry you just really beautiful" He told her blushing. "Well duh thats nothing I haven't heard before." Kagome said. 'I'm not having a very good night and this guy just had to go and make it worst.'

My name is Inuyasha," putting his out for her to shake it. " and yours is?" 'Should I shake his hand? He is a total stranger but he is cute, are those dog ears? I've heard of demons still living with humans, but this my first time seeing one. I wonder if i could touch them?' "My name is Kagome, handsome." Kagome said smilling at him."

Hey, you want to go to a club?" Kagome asking, pleading with a puppy dog face. 'I'm going to get this guy to fall in love with me and get Naraku jealous all in one night.' "Ugh..? I don't have any money.." blushing Inuyasha said. ' I want to stay with her she probably doesn't want to pay for me to get in a club.' "Oh thats ok I will pay for you." Kagome said, when she notice the shocked looked on his face she laughed and said "My mom is a model my allowence is like 3,000 dollars a week." laughing at his confused shocked face. "Oh come on already." Taking his hand and dragging him back to the club that she just left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Why is she here?

When they got back to the club it was packed with more people than before. ' I've never been to a club before.' Inuyasha thought,'The music is so loud, I can tell by the end of the night I'm going to have a headache.' Thats when she pulled him out on to the dance floor, and pulled him out of his thought about the club, and to her and what she was doing. Kagome was dancing seductively running her hands on his chest swaying her hips back and forth next to him. Inuyasha has never been next to a girl when she was dancing like this he was a good gentleman he never really paid attention to girls that way.

"I'm getting tired do you want to go over and get a drink?" Kagome asked him. He could only nod his head because he was to tired from dancing with her. Kagome turned so he couldnt see her, she had a smile on her face 'It's working better than I thought.' "Two beers." She told the bar tender. "Ugh..um..Well I don't drink so a water will do for me." Inuyasha told her ' Great now she is tinking that I'm a looser.' "Oh alright..One beer than." Kagome said, looking at him thinking what man doesn't drink the last guy that I knew that didn't drink was my dad.

"What the hell do you think your doing dancing with my girl?!", Naraku said, 'who is this guy?, my girl?' Inuyasha was tthinking.

"What do you mean your girl? I stopped being your girl when you started dancing with those other girls." Kagome told him.

"Shut the fuck up! Nobody was talking to you!" Naraku said, then slapped her across the face.

"How dare you hit her! No girl should be hit!" Inuyasha yelled at Naraku, and punches him in the face.

Naraku spits out blood running from his mouth and nose, "Your going to pay for that!"

Hits Inuyasha in the stomach, He doubles over in pain, and Naraku knees him in the face. Naraku pulls out his sword intending to kill Inuyasha, and swings down. Inuyasha's demon senses kicks in and moves out of the way, but not quick enough, and the sword makes a big cut on his forarm. Inuyasha punches him one last time as hard as he could and knocks him out.

"Inuyasha!", Kagome and Sango scream as he walks out of the club. "Inuyasha wait!" 'What is Sango doing here? What do I care anyway she left me."Inuyasha are you o.." Sango starts to ask. " Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you ever." Inuyasha tells her.

Inuyasha walks down the sidewalk plainning on going back to his house. ' This has been the worst night ever.'

"Hey are you ok?" Kagome asked catching up with him. "Huh? When did you get here?" He asked her. "Thats a pretty big cut. Lets go back to my place so I can sticth it up and disineffect." "Ugh..sure ok?"

**A/N: Please review! nobody has been reviewing and its making me feel like its horrible. please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'This has been one long night.' Kagome was thinking to herself about how the hanyou had ended up sleeping on her bed after she got done bandaging him up. It was about five in the morning. 'He will be waking up soon. I guess I should go take a shower, and cook some breakfast. It's the cooks day off so nobody should bother me while I'm cooking.'

By the time Kagome had finished her shower, and made breakfast for her and Inuyasha, he was starting to wake up.

"Hey, I cooked some breakfast for you, it's a omelet." she told him when he sat up, and took the plate.

"Thanks, I didn't think you could cook." Inuyasha said taking a bite out of the omelet. "Mmmmm a really good cook too!" With a suprised look on his face.

Kagome looked at him with a sad smile. "My mom taught me before she passed away two years ago."

"Oh I'm sorry." He looked up from the omelet at her then looked away, not knowing what to talk about.

"So is it just you and your dad?"

"No, my dad remarried last year to a rich snob, and my younger brother Sota refused to move away from the shrine, so he lives with our grandfather and grandmother."

"Do you get to see him?"

"Yeah, a couple times a week when I have miko training." 'Why am I telling him all this stuff?!'

"I should be going before my brother starts to worry about where I am."

'What! He's leaving already?' "Well would you like a ride back?" Kagome was anxious about him leaving. She needed to get him to like her.

"Sure thanks."

"Now you know all this about me. Why don't you tell me about yourself." Smiling at him, happy to change the subject.

"Err..well we arn't rich like you, but I do have something in common with you. My mother died too."

"So you live with your dad?"

"No. Just my brother."

"Soo..you ready to go?"

"Ya."

"We have to go out the window though."

"Alright."

Inuyasha opened the window, and jumped out the three story mansion. 'Dang I should have just had him carry me down there.' Kagome called out to Inuyasha. "Hey, can you carry me down pretty please?" Trying to act cute. "Sure." Inuyasha said, and hopped up to the window, and carried her bridal style back down to the ground.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

They headed to the garage where her red sports car was parked. "Ah much better than riding in that disgusting old taxi." Kagome said as she sat down in the drivers seat. Inuyasha sat down being careful to try and not tuch stuff as much as possible. 'Such a expensive car! I could never afford anything half this great in my whole life!' Thinking to himself as he looked around at the car.

The car ride was long, and awckard. Kagome was keeping her eyes on the road making sideward glances at him thinking of ways to get him to like her. While Inuyasha just stared sadly out the window.

"Hey are you going to tell me where to go or what?"

"Huh? Oh ya it's a right after the next two blocks, then its the apartment complex."

"Ok."

Kagome pulled over on the side of the street, while Inuyasha was busy starring at the car in front of where Kagome parked.

"What is she doing here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Who?"

"Her, Sango." Inuyasha said, pointing at the girl who just walked out a door.

Inuyasha got out of the car follwed by Kagome.

"Inuyasha! I'm so glad your ok!" Sango said wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a hug.

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE. Ya I know boring chapter. I had no idea where I was going with this chapter, my ideas are running a little slow. Thanks for the three reviews wow! seriously guys please review! Just a reminder I am still a first timer at this so anything helps. And I do have a beta so hopefully my grammar/spelling improves. IDEAS WELCOME! R&R PLEEAASEEE! **


End file.
